


Massage

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put a pairing (or OT3) and an emotion in my ask and I’ll write you a ficlet for those concepts: for Hank/Abigail and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Abigail lets out a quiet, drawn out groan as Hank’s hands drag over her back, his claws digging slightly into the muscle of her back as he does so, and she adjusts her position on the bed, arching her back slightly.

"Good?"

“ _Perfect._ " is Abigail’s returning groan, and Hank chuckles, leaning down and dragging his teeth over her shoulder, affecting her to shiver underneath him.

She lets out a quiet, contented sound, and then she puts her hands on Hank’s knees, pulling herself closer and then positioning herself in the mutant’s lap, wrapping her arms about his neck. 

"I like having nights like this." She murmurs against his lips, and she feels so completely  _relaxed_. Hank smiles a little, putting his hands through her hair and gently teasing out the tangles. 

"They’re too rare, my viridian sweetling." He agrees. "But it’s something, hmm?"

She hums in respond, pressing her lips against the fur of his neck. “Yeah, I suppose so.”


End file.
